Bloody Emotions
by BloodyVocaloid
Summary: Sequel to SHOWING EMOTIONS:: Zeito is pit into battle against his brother, Taito Shion, once again! However, this time, the odds are against him. Can he still win?
1. Prologue

The dark street was barren and void of all human activity due to the late hour. The crash of thunder rumbled in the distance as the rolling cloud above churned restlessly but released no rain. Practically no one was up at this time of night. A small puddle lay silent and still like the alleyway and deserted suburbs it was in. However, this puddle was suddenly and violently disturbed by Kaito Shion as he tore through the alleyway at breakneck speeds. Kaito was running faster than he had in his entire life. His speed only matched the terror he was feeling as he ran through that alley, running for his life.

Against his better judgment, he looked behind him. The sight behind him nearly made his mechanical heart nearly stop. The purple haired, red eyed monster was still RIGHT behind him. Despite the fact that Kaito could be giving some of the top Olympic sprinters a run for their money, somehow Taito Shion kept up with him every step.

"TAITO! I'M SORRY!" Kaito screamed for what he guessed must have been the 10th time that night. This apology only made the insanely wide grin on Taito's features grow wider.

"I know you are Kaito! It's okay! I forgive you!" Taito said, the knife he had been using to cut cake with earlier that night, still glistening in his hand. "That's why you need to hold still! If you move too much this will hurt! I love you Kaito! Please stop running~! I love you! I love you!"

Kaito wasn't sure which was scarier. The fact that Taito said all of that with a KNIFE in his hands, or the fact that Taito was saying he was going to KILL him with affection in his voice.

"TAITO! STOP!" Kikaito's voice rang far behind them.

"OH GOD! KAITO! RUN!" Akaito's voice followed Kikaito's, but it sounded even further away than Kikaito. His family was too late. Kaito and Taito were nearly 3 blocks away from their home, traveling faster and faster as thing got more desperate.

As Kaito watched, Taito got closer and closer to him. He didn't understand how either of them could run this fast. Was this truly going to be his last night in the land of the living?

Kaito yelled in shock as he spent too much time looking behind him and tripped on a curb he hadn't seen. He tumbled to the cold stone ground painfully. He skidded forward and came to halt in front of a chain-link fence. Kaito looked up terrified at the fence. Even if he hadn't stumbled he would have been faced with this dead end anyway.

Kaito didn't have time to think now. He had to get away! He made to scramble to his feet, but Taito was already upon him. As Kaito got to his knees, Taito tackled him back to the ground. With both of his legs straddling Kaito's back, Taito giggled insanely with his eyes a glowing bright red. He raised the cake knife over his head, and his grinned stretched wider than was humanly possible.

"I love you." He said one final time, bringing the cake knife down to the back of Kaito's head.

Kaito's whole world froze at that moment as his life flashed before his eyes.

He wished it had not come to this.

This was all his fault.

How he wished he could just undo everything...


	2. Chapter 1

Akaito looked over at Taito and Zeito as the two stood next to each other.

It had only been a little over a week since the incident in front of the fireplace. Taito had almost _killed_ Akaito and then proceeded to have almost killed Zeito. Zeito had save Akaito's life that night and had knocked Taito out.

Yet despite all this...

Akaito saw Zeito and Taito hanging out all the time like nothing had happened. Taito had the ability to go into yandere mode at any second, and yet Zeito hung around? Akaito didn't understand the relation between the two. Every now and then, Taito would lean over to Zeito and say something to him under his breath. Zeito would never respond, but he would occasionally nod or shrug.

What was going on?

Akaito couldn't help but be terrified of Taito now. What was stopping him from trying to kill Akaito again? Akaito couldn't stand being in the same room as Taito unless there was someone else nearby. Even then, he was still on edge.

He couldn't keep going on like this! This was maddening!

Akaito's head snapped up as he heard Taito push himself off the wall and away from Zeito. Akaito eyes locked onto Taito, watching his every move as he made his way to the door. If Taito tried anything, Akaito was ready for him. Taito paused at the door as he felt Akaito's eyes boring into the back of his head.

Taito turned slowly to face Akaito, a glare hard set on his features.

"What do you want?"

Taito asked with venom in his voice starting to get fed up with Akaito's constant staring.

"N-nothing!" Akaito said terrified as he instantly looked away. He dared not look Taito in the eyes anymore. He only hoped if he didn't make direct eye contact, he wouldn't have to see those glowing red eyes ever again. Taito just scoffed before Akaito heard the door open and then close as Taito left the room.

Akaito gripped the table he was sitting at and internally began to curse out his weak behavior. 'Nothing'? That was all Akaito had to say? If it had been a week ago, Akaito would have surely come up with some witty comeback to Taito's question. But THIS was the state Akaito was in: A sniveling baby, terrified of one of his brothers.

"Akaito, is something wrong?"

Akaito jumped at the sound of his name as his master walked into the room. She looked at Akaito concerned after having seen the distressed expression on his face.

Akaito turned a few responses over in his head. He could play it cool and pretend nothing was wrong, or he could spill the beans and let his master know there was a MURDERER in the house.

Akaito opened his mouth to say something, but his master's head suddenly whipped to the side as she saw Zeito trying to sneak out of the room without being seen.

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" The Master giggled over and grabbed onto Zeito's arm before he could escape. Zeito did not look pleased with this predicament. Unlike the rest of his family, it was a known fact that Zeito did _not _enjoy his master's company. In fact, Akaito would go as far to say that he hated her.

This fact seemed to be lost on their master as she draped herself all over Zeito like the giggling fangirl she was.

"Oh, come on Zeito! My birthday is tomorrow! The least you could do is give a smile to your master, don't cha think?"

Akaito sighed and looked back at the table he was sitting at. He had been that close to telling his master what he was feeling. Now he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to do it anymore. He put his head on his hand and attempted to enjoy the sight of Zeito trying to push his master off of him only to have another appendage be hugged.

Any chance to see Zeito in discomfort usually cheered Akaito up. He wondered why it didn't seem to be giving him much solace today.

The door opened again as Taito returned. Taito's bored expression suddenly turned sour as he saw his master giggling and nuzzling Zeito's face affectionately.

Akaito's blood suddenly ran cold as he saw the situation in front of him. Taito was crazy over their master. Akaito always thought Taito's obsession with their master had been creepy, but now that he knew how insane Taito was, he realized the seriousness of this situation. If Taito's love for his master was threatened, he would get enraged. If Taito was enraged enough like he had been that day when Akaito had hurt Zeito...

Akaito's hand twitched before he grabbed onto the steak knife on the table that he had been using to eat his lunch with previously.

Taito's eyes were fixated on his master. The Master was fixated on Zeito. The only one in the room who had even noticed Akaito's drastic action had been Zeito.

Zeito gave Akaito a dangerous look demanding that Akaito calm down. How was Akaito supposed to calm down in a situation like this?! Akaito didn't understand how Zeito could look at him like that. Zeito's life was in danger! Akaito trembled violently and as his grip tightened on the knife, Zeito's glare got that much more dangerous.

"M-Master..." Taito managed to finally say. He glowered at Zeito with hatred like no other. However, Zeito was not enjoying the affection that the Master was giving him. Taito felt no threat from Zeito despite the scene before him. Taito still blamed Zeito for this situation somehow, but he figured he could get over his anger if his master let go of Zeito in the next ten seconds.

"Hm?" The Master looked to Taito now noticing his presence, "Oh! Hello Taito-kun! What can I do for you?"

"You seem to be choking Zeito..." Taito noted slowly.

"I'm not choking Zeito! I'm hugging him~!" she said nuzzling his arm, making a large anger vein appear on Taito's head.

Neither of them noticed the staring contest Zeito was having with Akaito, who was now standing up from his chair with the knife clenched in a vice grip.

"Well I have something to show you Master..." Taito lied, looking for any excuse to have the Master release his brother, and hug onto him.

The Master gave a heavy sigh, and let go of Zeito.

"Fine, fine. Zeito is being boring anyway. What did you have to show me, Taito-kun?"

"Oh! Um... It's this way Master!" Taito said motioning to the door to get her away from Zeito. He would think up what he would show her on the way out.

"Okay~!" the Master said innocently as she skipped out the door with Taito.

The moment the door closed behind Taito and the Master, the knife in Akaito's hand clattered to the floor. Akaito was trembling violently and he had to grab the edge of the table to stand up properly. He closed his eyes trying to will away the terror that was rippling up and down his body. He hated it. He hated it so much.

Akaito screamed in shock, and nearly toppled over his chair as Zeito grabbed his shoulder. Akaito blinked as he looked at Zeito, registering that Zeito wasn't a threat. Zeito narrowed his eyes and gripped Akaito's shoulder harder trying to snap him back to his senses.

Akaito looked over at the hand on his shoulder, and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"No. It's okay. I'm fine," he said shaking his head. Zeito only tilted his head wondering if Akaito was telling the truth. He sure didn't look okay.

Akaito blinked suddenly as he realized what he was doing. He was having a one sided conversation with Zeito! ZEITO of all people. Akaito thought of Kaito and how he always went on about how Zeito was really a good person and easy to talk to. Kaito was always talking to Zeito, having one sided conversations. It was stupid, and Kaito was full of it! This guy was a mute sociopath who was probably just as insane as Taito was. What was he doing talking to him when he knew Zeito would never respond?

Akaito slapped Zeito's hand off his shoulder and backed away, nearly toppling over the chair for the second time that day.

"Don't touch me!" Akaito snapped, "I don't need your help! There's nothing I need help WITH! So just leave me alone!"

Akaito stormed out of the room before slamming the door violently, leaving Zeito behind.


	3. Chapter 2

Later that night, Akaito was helping put up streamers for their master's surprise birthday party.

Kaito had suggest hosting the party at midnight to surprise the master, and there was no doubt in Akaito's mind that Kaito had gotten the inspiration for that plan from their 21st birthday at the gentlemen's club last year.

Not many Shions had been on board with that plan at first. It seemed risky to host a surprise party so late at night when the Master was at home. However, Kaito assured everyone, and said that's what was going to make the party so surprising. The fact they could pull it off RIGHT behind the Master's back. All they had to do was distract the Master in another room long enough.

Kikaito had volunteered for the job since he and Master got along so well, and could probably find something to do in the time it took to set up. Now all the Shions were scrambling to get the room decorated and make last minute preparation to their present wrapping (Or in Akaito's case, actually GETTING a present since this event had totally slipped his mind).

Kaito was making sure everything was going according to plan and keeping track of all the presents. He also had his ear glued to his cellphone as he spoke to a few Shions who weren't able make it to the party.

Akaito looked over at Zeito who was helping Kageito wrap a present since Kageito didn't seem to understand its concept. Akaito felt bad for snapping at Zeito earlier that day. He knew Zeito had just been trying to help, but his terror filled brain had focused all his fear and anger on Zeito and Akaito felt terrible. If it weren't for Akaito's pride, he probably would have apologized to Zeito by now. Even now, he wanted to say something, but he didn't know how to even form a proper apology.

His eyes were still glued onto Taito as Taito dashed in and out of the room excitedly, completely hyperactive over the fact that he was doing something special for an important day in his master's life. Despite his happy and giddy expression, all Akaito saw was murder in Taito's eyes. What if something happened at this party? What if Taito became psycho again? Who would he hurt? Who would he kill?

"Akaito, are you okay?"

Akaito absolutely hated the small jump of shock he experienced every time someone said his name. This was starting to get ridiculous! Especially since it was just the ice cream addict speaking to him.

"Ahaha! What?" Akaito laughed trying not to appear as terrified he felt. Kaito just raised an eyebrow at Akaito sensing something was a bit off.

"Umm...You've been putting up that same streamer for the past ten minutes"

Akaito's head snapped to his hands, which had been fiddling with the colorful paper, not really doing anything helpful. He had been so lost in thought. Crap...Akaito needed a good come back! And fast!

"Oh, um..." Akaito said looking around wildly. "H-have I? My bad..."

Akaito excused himself from off the chair and mentally started to scream at himself in a panic.

'MY BAD?!' THAT was his great come back? He could have easily said something to rile up Kaito like:

"Oh, I was just lost in thought about where I'm going to place my cherry bombs this year"

or

"I can't seem to remember where I hid everyone's presents."

But NO!

He had said "MY BAD".

"A-akaito?" Kaito asked, also worried over the lack of sassy response. He had been expecting something stupid out of his brother's mouth, and the fact he had received nothing was worrying.

Akaito just waved Kaito away and then left the room. Kaito tilted his head hoping everything was okay...

✶...✶ ...✶ ...✶

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASTER!"

The Master almost screamed in surprise as nearly every Shion of the rainbow jumped out from hiding. It wasn't just her main six who were there. Kiaito, Mokaito, Kizaito, and various other Shions the Master had helped her friends create had come over just for this special occasion. So THIS is why Kikaito was so intent on keeping her from going to bed. A midnight surprise party! The Master has assumed that the brothers would have taken her out to a nice restaurant in the morning or something. This was NOT what she had been expecting, but she was overjoyed that they loved her enough to go to such lengths for her.

"Oh, you guys..." She said smiling trying to hide her tears of joy.

"Master! We have presents!" Nigaito said excitedly waving his present over his head. He was exceptionally proud of this present since he had wrapped it by himself without any help from anyone.

"Yes. Open your presents Master!" Taito said eyes wide and sparkling as he looked at his present, which happened to be the biggest box in the entire room.

"No! No! Master! Open mine first!" Kikaito said going to the most wildly wrapped present on the table.

The master looked at all of the colorfully wrapped boxes around the room and wondered whose present she should open first.

"W-wait!" Kaito said running off to the side of the room.

"We weren't the only ones who got you presents!" He said stopping by the small living room closet. He grabbed onto the door handle to open it, but for some reason the door would not open. Kaito frowned, and began to tug on the jammed door.

"The Hatsune family says hello too and don't forget about the Hagan-"

Kaito yelped loudly as the door suddenly burst open and a mountain of presents avalanched over him. The whole room burst into laughter as Kaito whined. He had worked so hard stacking the presents neatly, only to have them fall on top of him.

"So many choices! Whose present should I go with first?" the Master asked herself as she looked around the room. It was obvious that Taito was trying his hardest not to bounce up and down as he looked from his master to his giant package.

All the Shions looked to their master with anxious eyes wondering who she was going to choose.

"I think I'm going to start with..." she said looking around the room, "Yours Nigaito!"

Nigaito squeaked in joy having not thought she would ever consider him. She usually always forgot about him! He jumped up and ran to his master nearly tripping over his overly long coat in the process.

Taito pouted as he looked over at his present, but he couldn't help the small smile that came with it. Nigaito had worked hard on his present. He deserved to be chosen first.

"OMG! Nigaito did you wrap this yourself?!" The Master asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh!" Nigaito nodded, "Kaito nii-san offered to help, but I wanted to do it by myself!"

"Aww, it's such a shame to rip open your beautiful work," The Master said sadly to which Nigaito just shook his head.

"It's what's on the inside that's important! That's what you're always telling me!" The Master giggled as she patted Nigaito on the head feeling a little bit better about opening the package.

Everyone gasped as The Master pulled out a professionally crafted ceramic tea cup. It gleamed with different rhinestones embedded into it. The Master stared at it in amazement.

"Nigaito! It's amazing! Where did you get it?"

"I made it!" Nigaito squeaked happily.

"You MADE it?!"

"Yup!"

"Ohmigosh! IT'S SO CUTE!" The Master said an hour or so later finally getting to the end of the presents. The excitement in the room was still high despite the super late hour. The only one out of it was Nigaito who was curled up on the couch, fast asleep on Kaito's lap.

The Master looked around the room to see whose present she hadn't opened yet.

"Hey guys?" she asked as something finally struck her, "Aren't you supposed to eat cake BEFORE you open presents?"

It wasn't that she minded. In fact, she preferred to open presents before eating, but now as the time ticked by, she was pretty hungry.

Kaito slapped his forehead a little annoyed with himself for forgetting the cake. He had been so caught up in the present opening that he had totally forgotten.

"Don't worry Master! I made sure the cake is all ready!" Taito said with glee, "I'll go cut us up some and bring it to you!" Taito said skipping from the room.

"Ah! Taito-kun! Make sure you cut a slice for EVERYBODY!" The Master called out to him. She always disliked it when Taito did stuff just for the two of them. Taito sometimes got a little ahead of himselfand forgot to include his brothers in their activities.

She smiled as Taito left the room knowing he had heard her. However, as her eyes were on the door, her attention caught onto something else. Her eyes widened with delight.

"Oh Zeito~!" she said jumping up and bouncing over to the Shion who had been hiding in a dark corner this entire party.

"What did YOU get me?" she asked grabbing onto his ripped coat and tugging at it gently. The whole family looked over to Zeito wondering if he had even gotten their master anything. During their whole preparations, they hadn't seen Zeito wrapping anything.

Zeito glared at their master, requesting that she let go of him. However, the Master was not at all intent on doing so. Zeito finally sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out the smallest present in the entire room. It was a small, not very carefully wrapped, black present that was tiny enough to fit in the palm of his hand.

Most of the Shions gave Zeito disapproving glares at the crudeness of the pitiful present. However, the Master could not have been more delighted.

"OMG! You DID get me something!" she shrieked happily, "I knew you cared!" The Master hugged onto Zeito tightly to which he only rolled his eyes.

From his position on the arm chair, Akaito noted that it was always pretty hard to get Zeito to show emotion. In fact, he knew this from firsthand experience now! If anything, Akaito may have classified Zeito as an emotionless dandere. However, as he sat there and watched the almost disapproving and dead pan look he gave the Master's adorable giggles, did he realize just how tsundere Zeito really was.

The master had to cover her mouth to stop the small scream that erupted as she opened the box. There was a small gold bracelet curled inside. She reached in and pulled it out, watching it glisten in the light.

"OMG...Zeito it's gorgeous. This must have cost you a fortune!" she said turning back to him in shock. Zeito just turned his head away as to not make eye contact, but the Master would not have it. She grabbed onto Zeito's coat and turned him to her.

"Thank you..." she said with tears in her eyes before she pulled Zeito into a hug. The small blush as Zeito sat there pouting was not lost on a great number of Shions onlooking the scene.

The Master let go of Zeito and turned to Kaito.

"That's all of the presents right?"

Kaito smiled and look down at his list he had been checking off as presents were being opened. The list was full of his pencil markings. However, as Kaito double checked the list, a frown appeared on his features.

"No..." he said troubled. The Master blinked trying to think whose present she could have possibly missed. All the Shions in the room had made sure to deliver their presents to her, and she had made extra care not to miss a single gift from the Hagane and Hatsune family.

"Whose did I miss?" she asked confused.

Kaito looked up and turned his head to the armchair.

"Akaito's..."

The Master blinked and rounded on Akaito. That couldn't have been right. Akaito was always the first to deliver his exploding pie, or spring loaded snake in the jar of candy. But, as she thought about it, no pranks had been pulled just yet. If Akaito was saving his present for last then he must have been planning something BIG.

Akaito blinked at the sound of his name and was snapped out of his day dreaming.

"Huh?" he asked looking around noticing everyone was staring at him. "Oh...Yeah. Here." he said pulling out a flat box and handing it to his master.

"Happy birthday..." he said quieter than usual.

A few Shions backed away thinking exactly what the Master had been thinking about leaving the best prank for last. The red package had a lid you could easily take off. Like Zeito's, it wasn't very carefully wrapped, so Akaito must have wanted the Master to open it by lifting the lid.

The Master took a deep breath, ready for whatever prank Akaito was going to pull this year. Grasping the edge of the lid, she tore it off quickly and couldn't help but shut her eyes tightly. A great number of Shions copied her, ready for impact.

However, the room was still...

The Master blinked her eyes opened and she looked into the box incredulously. Inside laid a small box of simple chocolates...

"Chocolate?" she asked confused. That was pretty simple for Akaito's standards.

All eyes were on Akaito now as he began to internally panic again. This was the best he could do at the last minute! What did they want from him?!

Kaito looked horribly worried from the couch. He had suspected something was wrong when Akaito had brushed him off an hour ago. What could be wrong with his twin brother?

"Akaito...Is everything okay?" The Master asked wondering if the red Shion was depressed or sick.

Akaito looked at everyone terrified. He opened his mouth to speak, to come up with a clever and dirty response. He couldn't mess up now. Taito wasn't even in the room! Why was he so scared?! At this point he just needed to say SOMETHING as he sat there stuttering; his strong and powerful image shattering before everyone's eyes.

His face became almost as red as his hair, his body began to tremble and no words would leave his mouth.

NO! NOT LIKE THIS!

Akaito stood up violently, doing everything in his power to stop the humiliated tears from falling. He sprinted out of the room, unsure of what else to do at that point.

"A-Akaito!" The Master yelled taking off after him, worried beyond belief now.

"Akaito?!" Kaito also stood up, terrified for his brother.

However, Kaito had forgotten about little Nigaito sleeping on his lap. As he stood up, Nigaito hit the ground painfully with a loud yelp. Kaito gasped as he tripped over Nigaito's small frame, and accidentally tackled his master over. The two fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

Akaito stopped as he heard the crash and looked back to see what had happened. The sight he saw behind him made his eyes widen.

Kaito had done his best, to reverse his and the Master's position so the Master fell on top of him while he took the full force of the ground. However his maneuver had not exactly heralded the results he had been expecting. The Master had indeed landed on top of him, that much was true, but the two were blinking in disbelieve at each other, too stunned to move as their lips were locked with one another.

The whole room went silent once more as everyone looked at the two's frozen kiss.

"MASTER~!" Taito said re-entering the room with the sliced cake on a large plate. "Cake is ready~!"

Everyone looked over to Taito, before looking back at the two who had not moved an inch. To Akaito, the world had just stopped spinning.

Kaito was the first to move as he broke the kiss.

"M-master! I-I'm sorry!"

Kaito said his first apology of many to come that night as the cake Taito had been holding splattered to the ground.


	4. Chapter 3

The clouded night sky rumbled dangerously as the sky threaten to rain. There has been a storm watch for several days but rain had yet to be seen. The only storm conditions to be witnessed were the rolling clouds, strong winds, and the clap of thunder every so often.

"Taito STOP!"

Kikaito screamed as he ran outside. However as he exited the front doors of the mansion, he immediately blinked at the empty yard. Kaito and Taito were gone... How could they have run so fast? Even for synthetic beings such of themselves, how could they have run THAT fast?

"Oh God! Kaito! RUN!" Akaito bellowed out into the late night as he scrambled out onto the front yard next to Kikaito. Like Kikaito before him, Akaito scanned the front yard looking for his two brothers who weren't there.

Akaito felt terrible. He could probably peg this moment as the worst he had felt in his entire life. He would take Taito stabbing him in the chest over this feeling any day.

This had been his fault. His stupid paranoia over Taito had caused this. If he hadn't been such a baby over the whole affair, Kaito would have never gotten worried about him and then Taito would have never witnessed that scene...

Akaito grabbed his head and bit his lip. If Taito killed Kaito, it was HIS fault. He couldn't bear that thought. Not his twin brother!

"TAITO! KAITO!" The Master screamed as she joined the red and yellow Shions out into the front yard.

"What's going on? Why did this happened?!" The Master asked fearfully turning to Kikaito. Kikaito gave her an equally confused and worried look in return.

"I don't know! But they're not here anymore!" was all Kikaito could reply.

"Not again..." Akaito whispered under his breath, which caught the Master's attention, "This is my fault..."

The Master blinked.

"Your fault?" She asked, "I don't understand! What's happening again? Has this happened before?"

Akaito could help but let his jaw drop at his Master's question. She didn't know? How could she have not known about Taito and his violent tendencies? She made him! She had to have known!

"Master! What do we do?!" Kikaito interrupted, snapping the Master's attention away from Akaito. She had to act fast. She didn't fully understand what was going on yet, but she knew if she didn't make a move now, things could get bad. Now was a time to get serious and take action.

"Kikaito! Akaito!" she snapped seriously making both of the Shions stiffen up and stand at attention, "They can't have gotten far. If you take to the roofs, I'm sure you'll find them. Track them down and report when you find them!"

"RIGHT!" They both said in unison before their inhuman strength had them bound off the porch and out of sight.

"Kiaito," The Master said turning to the gray Shion who squeaked in fear at the sound of his name.

"Y-y-y-yes?"

"Contact Isamine. He has lots of connections around the city. I'm sure he'll be able to help us out. Once you've reached him, go meet him and tell him what happened,"

"O-o-okay!"

"Zeito!" Master said turning around. She blinked when she realized Zeito was no longer behind her. Where had he gone? He had just been behind her. Now was NOT the correct time for one of his disappearance acts! She NEEDED him!

"M-Master! What can I do?" A small hand tugged at her shirt. Master turned around to see little Nigaito looking up at her worriedly.

"Oh...um...Nigaito honey. You can stay here and guard the house!" The Master smiled reassuringly.

"Huh? But I want to help!" Nigaito piped up loudly. This made the Master go down onto one knee gently so she could look Nigaito in the eyes.

"That WOULD be helping, Nigaito dearest. There's a chance that Kaito and Taito might come home while we're gone, and I'm sure those two would really appreciate some of your delicious tea! You should stay here and make some while you wait for them!"

This made Nigaito's eyes tear up. He knew better than anyone that no one liked his tea. The Master just didn't want him to burden the rest of them.

"But-! But-! But-!"

Nigaito received a pat on the head before the Master stood up again.

"The rest of you, you're with me! Let's go!" The Master said before running off into the night with a small band of Shions on her heels leaving Nigaito behind.

Nigaito's tears fell freely from his eyes as he cried; feeling like the most useless Shion in the entire family.


	5. Chapter 4

The freezing night wind ruffled Kaito's hair as he lay in the alleyway with his eyes shut tightly remembering all of that night's events. Was this what death felt like? All of his senses still seemed to be with him. He could still feel the cold and stormy wind on his face as well as the weight that was his brother still upon his back.

Slowly opening his eyes, Kaito saw the dirty alleyway floor beneath him and the tall fence in front of him. He could still see? He could still...hear?

It was then the sound of struggling reached Kaito's ears. Whipping his head back, he could still see Taito sitting atop him, the knife still posed to strike. But it wasn't coming down. There was something preventing it. Something …A string?

Kaito blinked.

It was a yo-yo.

Taito was snarling, trying to bring the knife down to finish off Kaito below him. He whirled around at Zeito who was standing at the alleyway entrance. Zeito had wrapped the base of the yo-yo string around his hands several times to keep the thin string from cutting into himself as he had a tug-a-war match with his brother.

Zeito's red eyes met with Kaito's fearful and frozen ones momentarily. Zeito's eyes only narrowed at Kaito.

"Run!" Zeito snapped.

Zeito's astonishingly rare voice ripped through Kaito's system like wildfire, shocking it out of its immobility. With a short yelp of shock, Kaito made a lurch forward to scramble out from underneath Taito. Taito's attention on the tangled toy immediately went back to Kaito. With another rage filled snarl, Taito went to grab Kaito with his free hand, but was violently pulled off Kaito by the yo-yo on his wrist.

With Taito off of him, Kaito immediately scrambled to his feet and jumped onto the chain link fence in front of him with all his might. It wasn't a high fence, so Kaito was over it and running down the rest of the alley in no time.

Seeing his prey getting away, Taito took no note of the leash upon his wrist and screamed in fury as he took chase after Kaito. His chase was short-lived. The moment he made to jump the fence, he was pulled out of the air by the yo-yo string and slammed violently across the alley way and into a wall.

Taito's eyes shut momentarily in pain, but immediately snapped back open; his bright red eyes glowing in the dark. Zeito felt the bead of cold sweat run down his cheek. He had never seen Taito's eyes glow this brightly before. Taito was mad. More mad than Zeito could recall Taito ever being. Tonight was going to be a long night...

Zeito did not expect Taito's next actions as Taito dropped the cake knife from his tangled hand and switched it to his free hand. Zeito blinked as, in one swipe, the Yo-yo string was snapped with a small _twing_ into the night air. Taito was barely registering that Zeito was even present.

Even with Zeito off balance from the sudden give in pull and completely open for an attack, Taito chose to push himself off the alley way wall and charge immediately after Kaito. With his accumulated rage, Taito was able to clear the chain link fence in a single bound with zero effort. Zeito immediately collected himself and look down at the severed string of his yo-yo momentary.

This was NOT good.

In all the years that Zeito and Taito had fought, Zeito had always relied on the fact that he would draw Taito's attention away from his victim and onto himself. Tonight Taito was ignoring everything Zeito was doing. This had never happened before...

✶...✶ ...✶ ...✶

Taito burst out of the alley way and into the barren city street. On the out skirts of the city like this, there was barely any sign of life or activity. Taito snarled as he swung his head right and then left looking for the one who DARED touch his master in such a way.

Upon looking to his left, he saw Kaito in the distance, running as fast as he could into what appeared to be the parking lot of a closed hardware store. Another growl as Taito narrowed his eyes, locking onto his target.

However, before Taito could take a step forward, Zeito came bursting from the alley way and tackled Taito from the side. Taito screamed in surprise and rage as Zeito wrapped his arms around Taito from behind, trapping Taito's arms to his side. Taito began to scream a slur of gibberish at Zeito as the two struggled in the middle of the road.

However...

Tonight was unlike any night Zeito could recall fighting against Taito. Something was different...

Taito had always been stronger than Zeito. There was no arguing that. When in yandere mode Taito's rage was what gauged his strength. Usually Zeito could keep up with that but...

Taito exploded from Zeito's grasp with ease. His strength was off the charts... Zeito speculated if Taito got one direct blow in then this game would be over. Zeito grit his teeth as he tried to secure his hold on Taito again, but Taito was a few steps ahead of his gothic brother. The moment Zeito's arm wrapped around Taito's stomach, a horrible pain shot through Zeito's system. It took everything he had not to scream as his legs decided to fail him and he lost his grip on Taito.

Once again, Taito didn't take the opening he was given and, instead, chose to sprint off after his blue haired brotehr. Zeito looked down at the cake knife embedded into his left arm. He closed his eyes in pain as he gripped the handle and ripped it out, splattering his synthetic blood onto the concrete. The knife clattered to the ground as the raven haired Shion stood up slowly, holding his wound.

He had to be smart about this. He had been fighting Taito for years. It always played out the same way. Taito would stop thinking when he fully entered yandere mode. His anger always focused on one person. Zeito would always make sure that anger was redirected at him, and then he had relied on his wits since he knew he could never outfight Taito. Time and time again, Zeito had always outsmarted Taito and knocked him out in the end.

But this was the first time Taito refused to acknowledge Zeito's presence. The first time he wouldn't let his anger be redirected. Taito was changing up his game, and Zeito wasn't sure what to do.

He needed to change his strategy as well... He needed to fight Taito.

Zeito clenched his fist at the thought of intentionally hurting Taito. Zeito had never gone out of his way to hurt Taito during their fights. Zeito would always just dodge or take Taito's attacks until Zeito saw an opportunity to knock Taito out. This was why Zeito's coat was always in such tatters while Taito frequently wore head bandages.

Zeito didn't want to fight Taito. Even Taito had once asked Zeito why he never fought back. Why he had never hurt him. Zeito didn't like violence. He abhorred it. But in the light of his current situation. He didn't have much of a choice. Fighting was necessary...

Zeito nodded determinedly and took off towards the hardware store after his two brothers.

As Zeito ran off into the night, a silent figure crept out of the alleyway the three Shions had just come from. It watched as the bleeding black Shion ran off. A knife lay in the middle of the street surrounded by splattered blood.

This sight made the figure's smile grow wide.


	6. Chapter 5

Kaito tripped over a few empty containers in front of the hardware store in his panic. This caused a domino effect as the containers slammed into several boxes, which tipped over and smashed, sending gardening tools skidding across the floor. Even though Kaito knew these tools were supposed to be locked up, he wasn't exactly worried about being charged for damaging them, given his current situation.

Kaito swore out loud, despite the fact that he was not one known for swearing. His system turned to ice as he saw Taito entering the parking lot. He looked around for some place to hide, in hopes that Taito would assume he had moved to another location. The sliding glass doors of the front entrance to the hardware store were securely locked due to the late hour. It occurred to Kaito momentarily to break the fragile glass doors and take refuge inside the store, but the shattered glass would only clue Taito on Kaito's location. Being trapped inside a building with his crazed brother was the last thing Kaito wanted. Instead Kaito looked around the front of the store for anything he could hide behind.

There were various empty tables and locked containers under the overhang that made up the front of the hardware store. Looking to his right, Kaito decided to throw himself behind a pile of boxes that he hadn't knocked over yet. He cautiously peered from between the boxes to see if he could monitor Taito's movement from his hiding place.

Why was this happening? He knew that Taito was overprotective of his master, but Taito had just tried to KILL him! Why?! In the alleyway, Taito had seemed like some sort of monster. Never had Kaito seen his brother eyes turn red like that before. Was something controlling him? What could possibly make Taito act this way?

Was this that horrible "yandere mode" Akaito had been spreading nasty rumors about? A few months ago, Akaito had made jokes that Taito and his friend, Kiku Juon, were serial killers that went on rampages around the town. Akaito had even gone so far as to blame Taito for the horrible string of mysterious murders that had happened years ago. Kaito had gotten so mad at Akaito and had reprimanded him thoroughly. However, Akaito had told Kaito he was going to PROVE to Kaito that Taito's yandere mode was real. Then the pranks on Taito began. Kaito had felt so sorry for Taito as Akaito did this and that to him, but Taito had been amazingly patient with Akaito.

And then just last week...

Akaito's behavior changed dramatically. He reported to Kaito that Taito was just as boring as Zeito, and he figured the yandere mode was just a myth in the end. It was one thing for Akaito to back down on his word, but that's when Akaito started acting strange. He began asking Kaito if they could hang out together more often, he'd often jump at loud noises, his attitude became much more reserved that Kaito was used to. Tonight was the most concerned he had been for Akaito and then...

Kaito covered his mouth to keep himself from screaming in fright as he jumped in response to the sound of Taito kicking aside the fallen containers across the way that Kaito had knocked over previously. Taito snarled loudly as he looked for his prey, but saw no one. Kaito kept his hand firmly over his mouth as he watched his brother kick over the small plastic sheds they had chained by the locked front doors. Kaito did his best to keep his breath steady and inaudible as he watched his brother tear up the empty tables and chairs that held displays in the day time.

Kaito's breath hitched as Taito then turned to look directly at his hiding place behind the boxes. It was then Kaito realize Taito wasn't carrying a cake knife anymore. What was he brandishing? It looked like...an icepick?

Kaito stiffened as he watched Taito coming right towards the undisturbed boxes he was hiding behind.

The truth of the matter was that Kaito knew how to defend himself. While it was not standard in most Vocaloids, Kaito and all of his brothers were programed with basic self-defense. Kaito didn't want to hurt Taito, but the way Taito was acting tonight, it could be inevitable...

Kaito's eyes darted left and right around his hiding place to see if there was anything nearby that would help defend himself against the advancing Taito. It was then his eyes rested on a dangerous looking hand-held gardening fork that lay on the floor in front of him. The long and sharp prongs looked like they could do some serious damage. However, the small tool lay right outside of Kaito's hiding spot, on Taito's side of the boxes. There was no way Kaito would be able to reach it without Taito spotting him. Not to mention how horribly that could hurt Taito! Kaito didn't want to use something like that... He wouldn't!

A large clatter sounded from a ways off which stopped Taito dead in his tracks as his head snapped up at the sound. A low growl tore from his throat before he began to head left of the boxes that Kaito was hiding behind.

Kaito watched Taito's glowing red eyes narrow before Taito left the view the gaps in the boxes would allow him to observe his crazed brother. With Taito out of view, Kaito's eyes darted back down to the gardening fork. If he was going to take it, now was the time to do so. But what would Kaito do with it? Could he really use something like that to defend himself? Even if he could bring himself to do so, would he be able to reach the tool? The fork lay a good two feet away from the boxes and Kaito was terrified to give his hiding spot away. What if Taito came back?

Kaito flinched as he heard another far off crash and Taito's snarling. Kaito had to do something! Gulping before taking a deep and steady breath, Kaito got onto his hands and knees and attempted to reach through the gap in the boxes. His arm was barely able to fit through the gap, but even so, the fork was just still out of his reach. Kaito couldn't waste any time, he needed to grab it before Taito came back.

Sweat ran down Kaito's brow as fear pumped through his system. His hand and arm were fully exposed. All Taito had to do was come back and look down in order to see him. Why was the stupid fork so far away?! Kaito bit his lip as he felt his fingers just barely touch the handle of the small tool, but it still wasn't close enough to get a secure grip on it. If he could just reach a little farther-!

Kaito gasped as Taito's foot stomped into his vision, only missing his hand by a few inches. Kaito's whole system froze as his head snapped up to look up at his brother. However... Taito was not looking down at him. Had Taito not seen him? Taito's attention seemed to be directed elsewhere.

It was then Kaito heard the clatter of the small metal spade that had just collided with the back of Taito's head now hitting the ground.

Taito snarled again and turned to his attacker. There stood Zeito, blood still staining his left sleeve where Taito's knife had stabbed him. Zeito's expression was different tonight, Kaito noted. His didn't seem so apathetic...It still looked hard to read...But Kaito could tell, he looked determined.

Zeito was planning on fighting Taito...

Taito took no notice of the intrusion. If it wasn't Kaito, Taito didn't care. Taito turned back to the boxes he had yet to check behind, but Zeito seemed to have other plans.

Picking up a rake from the fallen garden tools scattered all across the ground, Zeito took a step back but immediately shuffled forward to launch the rake forward as if it were a spear. However, it wasn't aimed at Taito... It was aimed at the overhang display Taito was standing underneath. Directly beneath the overhang were dozens upon dozens of potted plants that were neatly aligned along supports. It was these wooden supports that Zeito's rake smashed through. Many heavy potted plants came crashing down, shattering pottery everywhere while scattering dirt and plants in all directions. Taito was nearly buried and even Kaito had to scramble backwards, forgetting about the fork in order to not be hit by the falling debris.

That got Taito's attention...

Taito burst from the pile of broken poetry and dirt with a yowl of rage.

"YOU WON'T STOP ME AGAIN!" he screamed, "YOU WON'T STOP ME FROM KILLING AGAIN TONIGHT!"

Taito charged at his silent brother in a fit of rage.

Zeito's expression...

Kaito's eyes widened. Had Zeito fought with Taito before? He had just said 'you won't stop me AGAIN'_._ Did Taito go insane like this frequently? How long had this been going on for?! Kaito stood up suddenly and stared at his two brothers in disbelief. Had Akaito been right? Was Taito to blame for that string of violent serial murders all those years ago? Was his brother a serial killer?!

Zeito stomped as hard as he could onto the shovel he had positioned himself next to as Taito made to lunge at him. As the shovel spiraled up into the air, the hilt of the shovel struck true and smashed into Taito chin, knocked him slightly into the air. But in that time, with Taito vulnerable and the shovel's hilt right in front of him, Zeito grabbed the shovel and struck Taito as if he were a baseball Zeito had pitched to himself.

Taito's icepick flew from his hand and clattered to the ground as he smashed into one of the metal display tables from Zeito's blow, but he was immediately on his feet again, charging at Zeito. Zeito was forced to move out of the way as Taito threw a rage filled punch at his brother. The stone garden fountain Zeito had been standing next to nearly exploded on impact, sending chunks of rock and dust in all directions. This only made Taito scream in frustration and lunge at Zeito again. Zeito dodged each and every one of Taito's blows and the whole thing turned into some kind of horribly messed up dance.

Kaito watched in horror as his two brothers struggled with one another. There was no way that Taito and Zeito hadn't done this before, with the way Zeito was predicting all of Taito's moves and dodging them. Every punch that missed Zeito cratered concrete or dented metal with Taito's terrifying strength. If he landed a blow on Zeito...!

Zeito's black hair ruffled in the stormy night wind as Taito's fist missed his cheek for the umpteenth time. With Taito's arm right next to him, Zeito grabbed the appendage and used it to hurl Taito away from him. Taito crashed to the ground and skid across the concrete. This did nothing but increase Taito's rage more and more, as well as his strength. Zeito speculated that Taito was so far lost into the yandere mode, he probably had lost his auditory functions, as he often did during violent episodes.

Taito snarled like a rabid animal as he lifted himself off of the ground. Zeito blinked in surprise as he noticed Taito's lost icepick back in his brother's hand. Had he accidentally tossed Taito near where the icepick had fallen?

Kaito gasped as Taito went in to stab his brother with the icepick. Zeito was forced to grab Taito's wrist to prevent the long sharp tool from embedded itself into his brain. But Taito was too strong. Even when Zeito grabbed his brother's wrist with both hands, it didn't stop the icepick from getting closer and closer to his face. Kaito had to do something to help...!

Kaito's eyes darted to the left as he saw...

"ZEITO! LOOK OUT!" Kaito screamed, not caring about his blown cover.

Taito snarled and looked over at the blue Shion who had just shouted to their left, but Zeito eyes darted in the opposite direction, to their right, and saw what Kaito was referencing. Unfortunately, Kaito's warning had come too late. There was no way Zeito could dodge the new blade that was being swung at his stomach.

Things began to move in slow motion as Zeito calculated all the options and actions he could take to not be killed.

Taito was thrown off balance since he wasn't paying attention while looking at Kaito. Zeito had suddenly let go of his wrist, allowing the icepick to come down freely. However, it didn't strike to into Zeito's head as Taito had planned. Zeito moved his head just in time so the icepick ripped into Zeito's cheek and embedded itself into Zeito's shoulder.

That was not what Zeito cared about as he jumped back in slow motion preparing for the sharp impact coming from the new figure that had entered the scene. He rolled his body while still in midair to dodge the blow. The rolling caused the icepick to be violently ripped from his shoulder as the oncoming blade from Zeito's right, struck into his side.

Zeito blinked in pain as he realized the blade appeared to be a very large hatchet. But it wasn't any ordinary hatchet. It was a hooked Japanese nata. The hook of the hatchet ripped into his side and sent him flying from Taito. He slammed into the ground, splattering blood everywhere before his body skipped and crashed into the boxes that made up Kaito's hiding place. Kaito jumped out of the way as Zeito crashed into the wall behind him.

"Well...huh! That didn't kill you~!" A sing song and cheerful voice cut into the air as Kiku Juon swung one of her overly large natas to splatter some more of Zeito's blood onto the concrete.

"You willingly took a blow from Taito's icepick in order to dodge a fatal strike from my nata...This one is smart...Really smart. I like that..."

Taito looked over at Kiku, but like Zeito before her, his system didn't register her of anyone of importance. She wasn't a threat, so Taito didn't care about her.

Zeito hissed in pain as he tried to will the stars from the crash out of his vision. He looked down at the wound he had just received. He was relieved to note it wasn't lethal, but it was bleeding quite profusely and was incredibly painful. He wondered if he'd be able to fight like this.

Zeito looked up at the new Vocaloid who had just entered the scene. Her hair was the color of fire and flowed beautifully down to her thighs. It was then that Zeito noticed the small cake knife in her hand that wasn't carrying the nata. It was still red with Zeito's blood. Had she witnessed Taito and Zeito fighting previously?

This was the infamous Kiku Juon. One of the most gorgeous and deadly Hatsune sisters.

Zeito didn't know much about her. Whenever she visited the Shion household with her sisters, she usually glared at people from the couch. Zeito had never met her other than a quick run-in when Kaito and Miku had tried to introduce them. Other than that, Zeito didn't know any facts about her.

However...

Whenever she was around, Taito seemed to be on edge. There wasn't much that scared Taito Shion. So the fact that this girl riled up the purple Shion troubled Zeito. He sometimes wondered about her and why she scared Taito so. He speculated that she must be a powerful fighter like Taito...And if Zeito had to guess from the subtle hints Taito gave him here and there, he wouldn't be surprised if the woman standing before him was the reason for Taito's missing eye...

This was bad...Zeito couldn't take them both on...

"Oh god! Zeito! You're hurt!" Kaito yelled, running to Zeito's side. Kaito's voice reminded Zeito why this situation was so desperate. Zeito gave another hiss of pain as he picked himself up. Kaito looked at him helplessly. He wanted to tell Zeito not to move, but that was stupid. They had to get out of here! Zeito put an arm out and shoved Kaito behind him as he looked onto the two attackers.

Kiku waved hello to Taito excitedly, but Taito had his eyes fixated on the newly revealed Kaito. He licked Zeito's blood off of his ice pick, and began to advance on the blue and black haired Shion.

"Dibs on smart one~!" Kiku said throwing away the cake knife and raising her nata so she could joining Taito in advancing.

Zeito gulped as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a brand new yo-yo. Only, this one glimmered in the dull lights surrounding the closed hardware store. It was made of metal.

_'You broke ANOTHER ONE?!' _Zeito remembered the Master proclaimed in disbelief.

_'Zeito, what exactly are you DOING with all the yo-yos you go through?!' _Zeito hadn't answered and only shoved the broken yo-yo in her face as he had time and time again. The Master sighed and then smiled.

_'Alright Zeito. You're in luck because I was expecting you to come back with another broken yo-yo. This time, I've made you something special' _The Master slammed a relatively large yo-yo on the table that looked pretty heavy.

_'It's STEEL. And the string is made from a reinforced steel wool blend. Meaning its flexible METAL. I DARE you to break THIS one'_ she said handing him the yo-yo with a challenging smirk.

Zeito looked down at the yo-yo in present time and nodded knowing this was the time to use it. Zeito blinked as Kaito shifted his position to stand next to Zeito. Zeito turned to Kaito in disbelief as Kaito put his fists up defensively.

"Um...You get the one on the left and I get the one on the right?" Kaito smiled nervously. Zeito just blinked multiple times wondering if he had heard Kaito correctly.

Kiku burst into hysterical laughter.

"Ah man! That's a laugh! What are you two going to do? Throw yo-yos and ice cream at us? This is TOO cute!"

Zeito narrowed his eyes at Kaito only to have Kaito do the same back at him. Kaito was asking him to trust him...

Zeito closed his eyes. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to Kaito. Zeito made a silent vow that he wasn't going to allow a single scratch to befall Kaito tonight. That was his promise.

Zeito's eyes snapped open as his yo-yo rocketed from his grasp and hurled itself at Kiku and Taito. Both of the yanderes moved their heads away from the projectile in sync.

"Whoa! That's dangerous~!" Kiku laughed. "But did you really think throwing a TOY would-"

Kiku never got to finish her sentence as Zeito yanked the yo-yo back, intentionally tangling it around a pole of a display stand it was near. The yo-yo wrapped around the pole twice before it came rushing back in the direction it had just come from.

Kiku was slammed in the back of a head with the heavy metal object. She screamed in surprised as her body slammed forward. Taito blinked at his fallen comrade. Even though his system hadn't registered her presence, her scream had alerted him. He looked off to his side before he too, yelled in surprised as his legs were kicked out from underneath him by Kaito who had closed the distance while Taito's attention had been diverted.

"I'm sorry!" Kaito apologized once again that night as Taito's head hit the concrete painfully.

A shrieking scream suddenly filled the air as Kiku sat up screaming her head off. Kaito blinked as he saw the overly large grin on her face. Before he could blink a second time, Kiku had lunged faster than Kaito could comprehend. But her eyes weren't set on him as she dashed past him before Kaito could register she had even moved.

"You're so AMAZING!" Kiku screamed as she made to take Zeito's head clean off with her nata. Zeito barely had enough time to roll out of the way.

"You knew I wouldn't take your weapon seriously and used that to your advantage! OMG YOU'RE SO SMART!" Kiku cackled as she pulled her second nata out of nowhere and tried to cleave Zeito in half. Zeito returned the yo-yo to his hand, but didn't have time to release it again as he had to dodge Kiku's next blow.

She was fast...

Too fast.

"Zaito was it?Uh... Zetto?! Zeito?! ZEITO! THAT WAS YOUR NAME!" Kiku bellowed happily at the top of her lungs as she chased Zeito through the home and garden supplies.

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO FIND SOMEONE WHO COULD THINK LIKE YOU! THINK WHILE THEY'RE FIGHTING! ARE YOU THINKING RIGHT NOW ZEITO?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ?! I NEED TO KNOW!"

Kiku blinked as Zeito suddenly and quickly changed course by throwing his body underneath one of the tables. However before Kiku could consider stopping to pursue her target she tripped over the yo-yo string Zeito had thrown out from under the table and into her path. Zeito seemed to be an expert at making the yo-yo wrap around things, because the moment her foot made contact with the string, it was already taut and Kiku went tumbling to the ground.

Zeito stood up from underneath the table as the yo-yo returned to his hand and looked back to Taito and Kaito. Like Zeito and Kiku, the two were playing a game of cat and mouse in the parking lot. Kaito was doing well, using Taito's berserker stupidity against him, but it was still dangerous and Zeito had to get to them quickly. If he didn't hurry, Zeito's unspoken promise to Kaito would be broken.

"You ARE thinking!" Kiku said ecstatically as she jumped back to her feet "But, I'M thinking as well, Zeito! We'll see which of us is smarter in the end!" Kiku looked over to Zeito only to be disappointed to see Zeito's back as he was running towards Taito and Kaito. She frowned. If Zeito wasn't paying attention to her, that would be his downfall. She was determined to outsmart him. She would get the upper hand and make him hers.

She grinned a wide and insane grin before she rocketed after Zeito. Tables, chairs, pots and tools stood no chance as she exploded through them out into the parking lot to where Zeito had nearly reached Taito and Kaito.

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

She screamed going to drive the two natas into Zeito's back. Zeito blinked before he ducked just in time and the nata exploded the concrete in front of him in all directions. Kiku turned to Zeito with her insane expression.

"You better start worrying about yourself if you wanna get out of this alive. Otherwise I WILL kill you, Zeito my darling. Now let's see who's REALLY thinking."

Zeito narrowed his eyes.

She had a plan...

Zeito's eyes flickered over to Taito and Kaito as the two ran around a lone car in the parking lot. When Taito changed direction, so did Kaito. Taito finally snarled in rage, and jumped over the car causing Kaito to run and find more cover.

"WRONG MOVE!"

Kiku screamed lunging at Zeito again, noticing his lack of attention. Zeito barely dodged the double natas. He didn't understand how she could wield those two heavy weapons so quickly. Zeito had to think. Kiku was asking Zeito to think. It was a challenge. She was telling Zeito that if he didn't, she was going to kill him.

This next move would have to decide everything.

Kiku took a few steps back before she charged again. She brought her left nata near her right as she grinned insanely. She would go in for a double blow with both natas striking in the same place.

Zeito's eye widened. This was his chance. Both blades were near each other. If he could-

Zeito jumped back to avoid the strike then threw his yo-yo forward. The metal weapon whirred loudly before it made a loud noise as it rebounded off the concrete and up around both of Kiku's natas. Kiku blinked as both her weapons were forcefully ripped from her gasp.

Both of Kiku's weapons clattered to the ground far off in the distance as Zeito's yo-yo returned to his hand.

"...Predictable"

Kiku smirked and it was then Zeito realized that Kiku had NOT stopped her charge.

Zeito blinked as blood was unleashed into the night. Kiku pulled out a long serrated katana as if out of thin air. Kiku was splattered with Zeito's blood as she violently drew a line up his chest and into his arm.

Kiku cackled as she jumped back twice to get her distance from Zeito as Zeito's readied his weapon, trying not to think of the pain the insane woman had just brought upon him. Where had she been hiding a KATANA?! How had she known Zeito would try to get rid of her two weapons? How smart was she?

"You lost THAT round Zeito! How about THIS one?!" Kiku charged in again full force bringing her katana back to strike.

Zeito stomped his foot forward in order to keep the pain of the new wound off his mind, and unleashed his yo-yo to meet Kiku's charge.

But then...

A burning and intense pain ripped through Zeito's arm once again and electrocuted his whole system. Zeito couldn't help the scream that tore from his throat as he stumbled forward and his yo-yo's path faltered.

Kiku's eyes widened in excitement, and her grin got that much wider. The yo-yo's path was slow and predictable just as she had planned it.

Zeito blinked in terror as his steel yo-yo shattered into a million pieces as Kiku's katana struck its target. She had never been aiming at Zeito with that charge...She had predicted this...

Zeito's system froze as he watched his yo yo clatter all around him causing the metal string to dangle pathetically at his side.

"Best two out of three Zei-chan. YOU LOSE"

Even after having destroyed his yo-yo. Kiku was already in front of him with her katana posed to strike again. She was fast...Faster than Zeito could keep track of.

Zeito screamed as Kiku cut MUCH deeper with this second slash. The force of the strike sent Zeito flying out into the concrete. He smashed, face first, into the stone ground before rolling into the adjacent street next to the hardware parking lot. Zeito rolled and rolled for longer than he could count leaving a trail of blood as he went.

Zeito tasted blood as he finally stopped tumbling. He even saw red as he opened his eyes. Blood was pouring from his head. The open wound on his chest sparked dangerously altering Zeito that Kiku had cut deep enough to see his mechanical interior.

Zeito looked over at his arm where he had felt that immense pain. Kiku had been very precise where she had stuck during the first blow. She had sliced across where the cake knife had originally struck. She predicted the pain this would cause him and had acted accordingly.

She was smart. Smarter than he was. This was bad...If Zeito's wits weren't effective in this battle there was no way he could win.

Strangely enough, neither strike from the katana had been lethal. Zeito looked down at the deep cuts. No...They weren't lethal, but they were deep and bleeding profusely. Kiku was trying to bleed him out...

Zeito saw Kiku, covered in his blood, enter his red and blurred vision. Kiku's grin had not left her face. She was giggling in fact. But as she approached Zeito, her giggling turned into full blown hysterical laughter.

"Oh, your blood is just too gorgeous Zeito! I can't stand this feeling any longer! I'm madly in love with you! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU! You're all I've ever dreamed of! Please let me dance in your blood!"

She said gripping her face like she just couldn't handle how beautiful Zeito was. She swooned back and forth, totally head of over heals for the raven haired Shion.

Gripping his arm, Zeito sat up as he glared at her with all his might. She didn't understand how hard the shattered yo-yo would be to explain to his Master.

"ZEITO!" Kaito screamed in terror as he saw his brother bleeding in the street with the female maniac standing over him. Taito lunged at Kaito for the hundredth time that night, but Kaito would have no more of it.

Taito's arm was grabbed roughly out of the air as Kaito used Taito's own body weight to perform a complex throw. Taito was hurled violently at Kiku.

Kiku blinked in realization the second before Taito slammed into her, knocking her away from Zeito and sending her and the purple haired Shion rolling and screaming as they tumbled end over end.

"Zeito!" Kaito yelled again as he skid to his brother's side. Zeito tried his best to stand, but stumbled. He was losing blood fast just like Kiku wanted him to. He was already feeling light headed.

"They're both too strong..." Kaito stated the obvious as he looked worriedly at Zeito.

"We need to separate them and get out of here," Kaito said as he watched Kiku and Taito getting up. He knew Zeito and he had to act fast.

"Zeito, I've got an idea..."


	7. Chapter 6

Kiku yelped in shock again as Taito shoved her violently off himself without a second thought for the red haired beauty. He only cared about his prey that was getting away. His eyes narrowed as he watched the blue one help the goth up to his feet before the two of them took to running again.

Taito gave another snarl of rage before he scrambled to his feet, and took chase once again.

"WAIT FOR ME~! " Kiku called out giddily to her favorite purple Shion brother before she took chase alongside him.

Kaito looked behind him as he and his brother ran for their lives. He was worried for Zeito since Zeito looked like he was having difficulty running. His brother's mouth was forming a hard line as he clenched his teeth in pain. Blood was soaking he tattered black coat.

Kaito's eyes widened. Was this the reason Zeito always came home with more and more rips in his coat? Has this been due to all the fights he had been having with Taito? It just couldn't be true. Kaito couldn't wrap his head around it all...

Zeito's head snapped over to look at Kaito. Kaito's eyes narrowed as they both nodded. They had to trust each other with this plan. Zeito skid slightly as he changed his course abruptly and made a hard right into an alleyway.

Kaito, on the other hand, made a hard left heading into a fenced in open air public parking lot.

Kiku giggled and Taito snarled, neither yandere breaking their stride. They both knew who they wanted and what their goal was that night. Kiku jumped into the alley way as Taito veered into the car lot.

✶...✶ ...✶ ...✶

Zeito stumbled and had to grab onto a wall for support. His breathing was becoming ragged and his vision was becoming blurrier by the second. He felt weak and winded as he reached down to feel his chest. He looked down only to see his hand drenched in his own blood.

Zeito looked up to see he had reached a dead end. He was standing in front of the same chain-link fence where this battle had begun. However, despite the fact it had only happened a little over 15 minutes ago, Zeito knew he wouldn't have the strength to jump the small barrier of twisted metal this time around.

This was Kiku's plan: The more energy Zeito exerted, the more blood he lost. This moment would have to be Zeito's final move; because after this stunt, Zeito speculated he wouldn't be able to stand any more.

A crunch of gravel behind Zeito alerted the black haired Shion that Kiku Juon had arrived.

"Gehehehe~ Zeitoooooo. Your blood looks lovely drenched all over you like that," Kiku couldn't contain her giggles as she watched Zeito gasp for breath and hold onto the wall for support. He was trapped like a rat cornered in a cage and she loved it. She wanted to prolong the battle as long as she could. Nothing would please her more than to see Zeito drowning in a pool of his own blood. Zeito wiped some of the blood out of his eyes as he turned to look at Kiku.

These were his alleyways. He had explored them a hundred times over. Kiku was in his territory, whether she knew it or not.

Kiku blinked as Zeito pushed himself off the wall to lean over and pick up a fairly large sized rock from off the ground with his left hand, as well as a handful of the gravel that made up this part of the alleyway with his right. Kiku resisted the urge to snicker as she looked at Zeito's choice of weapons. She was holding a SWORD, what was he going to do with a rock and a handful of DIRT? Kiku kept a straight face however; she knew she shouldn't underestimate Zeito. She had done so before and it had resulted in the wonderful throbbing ache in the back of her head.

Zeito was either desperate, or had a plan. She wasn't willing to risk it wasn't the latter.

"Okay then, Zeito darling," Kiku said readying her weapon as she looked at her prey with malevolent infatuation in her eyes, "Your move."

Zeito wasted no time at the invitation. He stomped forward, and the large rock was hurled out of his hand. As Kiku speculated, it wasn't aimed at her. It was aimed...Above her? Kiku gasped as she looked up to see was standing exactly where Zeito wanted her.

The lamp Kiku was standing directly under smashed violently, bathing both Vocaloids in darkness as glass rained down on Kiku painfully.

Kiku yelled, shielding her herself from the falling shards. Kiku snarled as she swiped her blade to glare at Zeito for outsmarting her yet again. However...With the only light source deep within the dark alleyway gone, Kiku couldn't see anything. Kiku narrowed her eyes trying to adjust them to the darkness, but the moonless and cloud filled sky made that feat impossible. No matter how hard she tried, the only thing she saw was darkness. How was Zeito planning to fight her if they both could see anyth-...?

Then Kiku blinked as the eerie sensation began to overwhelm her.

She could no longer hear Zeitobreathing...

There was no way Zeito had moved from his location. The ground on which they stood was coated with gravel. If he had moved, she would have heard him!

But if he were still standing right in front of her...She was sure there was no way Zeito could hold his ragged and dying breath like this.

And yet...The alleyway was dead quiet...

Fear was not an emotion Kiku Juon was accustomed to. It was _she _that evoked the fear, not the other way around! However, as she held her own breath trying to sense Zeito, she continued to hear nothing. He couldn't have moved!

Sweat ran down Kiku's brow as the terror began to set in. Without any warning, she gave out a violent scream and charged forward to where she had last seen Zeito. She slashed with all her might but her blade was only met with the chain link fence Zeito had been standing in front of. She screamed again, taking her fear and anger out on the poor metal. She slashed and slashed with her sword resulting in the fence crashing to the ground violently. Kiku gasped for breath. Where was he? Was he still in the alleyway? How had he gotten away so silently?! The gravel should have given him aw-

Kiku jumped violently as she heard a crunch of gravel _directly_ behind her. She screamed and slashed with her katana, but the blade was only met with thin air. What was going on?! What WAS Zeito?! How was he doing this?!

Kiku screamed again as she heard the fence she had just knocked over rattle slightly. Zeito was making a FOOL out of her! This couldn't go on like this. Kiku gave another anger filled shriek as she charged at the source of the last noise she heard, but her foot only came in contact with the edge of the fence and she went tumbling to the ground as her grip on the katana was lost. Smashing face first onto the fallen fence, Kiku heard her katana clatter somewhere deeper into the alleyway.

This was the chance Zeito had been looking for.

Kiku gasped as she felt Zeito's weight crash on top of her. He had been ABOVE her the whole time?! When had Zeito taken to the fire escapes?! Wait! There hadn't BEEN any fire escapes in this alley! Then HOW?!

If Zeito had be above her, then the handful of gravel he had picked up... THAT had been the noises she had heard around her?!

Playing with her mind with a handful of rocks! How could Zeito operate so efficiently in this darkness?!

Kiku blinked as she heard the screeching of metal and felt the fence encase her. What was happening? She couldn't see. She was confused. She was screaming! She was mortified and enraged all at once! Zeito was bending the metal fence AROUND her, encasing her like a burrito! There was no way he had the strength left to do something of that magnitude! But apparently he DID because within seconds, Kiku was unable to move, and lacking her katana.

Kiku thrashed and screamed to no avail as she heard Zeito's feet crunch into the gravel to take a few steps back before he took off, deeper into the alleyway

"ZEEEIIITOOOOOO!" Kiku shrieked in rage and humiliation.

✶...✶ ...✶ ...✶

Kaito pushed his back up against the car as he held his breath. Taito was on the other side of it growling slightly. If he decided to check the other side of the car, Kaito was done for. It terrified him to be three feet away from a monster who just so happened to be his brother.

Kaito closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to collect his thoughts. He had to remain calm and stay hidden. If Zeito could lose Kiku in the alleyway network, then Kaito had to lose Taito in this large maze of a parking lot. He had already lured Taito in as deep as he could. All he had to do now was escape. However...that was easier said than done. Kaito was freezing from the chilling winds of that stormy late night, not to mention the terror that was currently driving through his system. Thinking logically was beginning to get harder and harder for Kaito. He bit his lip trying to focus. He had to fulfill his end of the plan with Zeito. They would both lose their attackers and meet back up at the house. Kaito had all the faith in Zeito that Zeito would lose Kiku with relative ease. Zeito was smart...Smarter than he ever could be. Kaito wouldn't be surprised if Zeito were already waiting for Kaito back at the house now. Now all Kaito had to do was lose Taito...But Kaito didn't have nearly as much faith in himself as he did Zeito. He knew he would screw this up one way or another...But he'd be damned if he didn't try his best.

Kaito peered from behind the car to see if he could locate Taito's position. Taito was looking this way and that, trying to find him. However Taito was right between Kaito and the open gate of the parking lot exit. Kaito was trapped until Taito moved positions.

The blue haired Shion hefted a quiet sigh of frustration before slamming the back of his head into the door of the car he was leaning again. What was he going to do now?

Kaito blinked as the alarm of the car he had just hit blared into the night. Maybe slamming his head into the car hadn't been the best idea...

Taito's glowing red eyes snapped in Kaito's direction as he heard the loud car alarm. Taito gave another inhuman snarl before he proceeded to grab the car he was standing next to and PICKED IT UP to hurl it at the car that was making the obnoxious racket. Kaito yelled in shock before he scrambled away from the car he was hiding behind and jumped over the roof of the car he was considering using as cover next. The two cars crashed into each other and suddenly car alarm after car alarm began to go off as Taito jumped from car to car after his prey.

Kaito didn't have time to rest as Taito smashed onto the top of the car he had just scrambled over.

"T-t-taito! Wait!" Kaito stuttered, "It's me! Kaito! Your brother!"

But Taito wasn't listening to Kaito's words that night as he bounded off the car and lunged for his brother. Kaito scrambled away just as the ice pick missed where his head used to be.

Kaito leapt over car roof to car roof trying to make it to the exit as Taito smashed cars aside and out of his way. Kaito looked behind him again to see the glowing red eyes of his murderous brother picking up yet another car, and throwing it at him. Kaito eyes widened as he threw himself to the ground.

What was causing Taito's horribly inhuman strength?! This was ridiculous even by VOCALOID standards! Vocaloids didn't have the strength to pick up 2 tons of metal!

This car crashed and crumpled into a pile of metal as it collided with Kaito's exit. The collision had caused the gate to twist and dent, making it virtually impassible. Could Kaito muster enough strength to jump over it? It didn't seem very likely.

Kaito eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet to turn around frantically to see if there were any other exits to the parking lot, but all he was met with was the sight of Taito advancing on him slowly.

He was trapped...

Taito's livid face had turned maniacally happy at the sight of his prey being cornered.

"Taito..." Kaito said tentatively as he stood up slowly, "Taito...Don't you recognize me?"

Taito responded by giggling as crazily as Kiku before him as he advanced on his blue brother.

"Taito?" Kaito blinked.

Why wasn't Taito responding? Was Taito incapable of responding? Taito had been speaking to Kaito at the beginning of all of this, hadn't he? Was his monsterous rage clouding his mind? Could he not hear Kaito? Was this not his brother, Taito Shion, standing before him?

"Taito, can't you hear me?" Kaito asked as he backed away while Taito advanced on him raising his icepick.

"Taito!" Kaito yelled desperately as his back hit an in tact car, "Taito! It's ME! I'm sorry for what I did! I'm SORRY! It was an accident! Taito! It's me! Kaito!"

But Taito wouldn't listen to him, he only walked a few more steps before he lunged at Kaito with his icepick.

"TAITO!" Kaito screamed in terror, having nowhere to run.

An arm wrapped around Taito's neck violently as Zeito jumped onto Taito's back similar to how he had last week when Akaito had been present. Zeito tried to keep his grip on the headlock secure as Taito screamed and thrashed violently. Taito slammed his back into another car trying to get Zeito off of him. With his enhanced strength, the force made Zeito spider web the re-enforced glass of the car window.

However...Taito's struggles were too strong and Zeito was exerting too much energy. He had spent too much of it in the alleyway. Blood ran down the side of the cars each time Taito slammed his back to get Zeito off. The metal of the car was beginning to dent as Zeito's world began to get darker with each hit.

He had to knock Taito out NOW. If he didn't, this was all over. But did Zeito have enough energy to knock him out in one blow? He could barely hold onto Taito as it was.

"Zeito!"

Kaito's terrified voice snapped Zeito back to his senses.

This had to stop.

Taito went to slam his back into the damaged car once again, but Zeito let go quickly, and reversed his and Taito's position.

Before Taito even had time to register the change in position, Zeito was grabbing his face. With a severe case of deja vu, Zeito screamed into the night at the top of his lungs and brought Taito's head crashing into the car window, shattering glass in all directions.

Taito's body went limp and Zeito let him fall as he breathed heavily. Had that been enough? Was Taito down for the count?

Zeito looked down at Taito's limp lacerated form, but suddenly, the whole world began to spin as his vision became blurry.

"Zeito!" Kaito proclaimed, catching Zeito as his raven haired brother made to fall forward.

Kaito blinked as his white coat sleeves were drenched in red when he wrapped his arms around Zeito.

"Oh my god Zeito...How much blood have you lost?"

Zeito shook his head in attempt to clear it as he found it increasingly hard to breathe. He pushed Kaito gently off of him, so he could check on how good a job he had done on Taito. Kaito reluctantly let him go as Zeito turned Taito over.

Zeito bit his lip as he looked down at Taito. As he feared, he hadn't knocked Taito out. He had only managed to heavily stun his brother. The two only had minutes, if not seconds, before Taito was back on his feet. Whether he would be back on his feet in yandere mode or normal, Zeito didn't know and couldn't risk.

Zeito scrambled down and and immediately ripped Taito's ice pick from his open hand. Even without a weapon Taito was still dangerous, Zeito had to think fast. He was out of options and he had precious seconds left. What could he do?...

Zeito's eyes widened ever so slightly as he saw the opportunity before him.

Taito was helpless on the ground before him. If Zeito so chose to, he could end everything right here. The years of fighting. The years of stopping the killing. It could all end if Zeito wanted it to... here and now...

Zeito's eyes slowly drifted to the icepick still tightly clutched in his hand before they landed back on Taito's motionless form.

"_Why..."_

Zeito remembered Taito's tear stained eyes and cracking voice in the grocery store's parking lot months upon months ago.

"_Why haven't you just killed me yet?!"_

Zeito swallowed painfully as precious seconds ticked by and he fought with himself, gripping the icepick harder and harder.

"Zeito! What are you doing here? I thought...?" Kaito asked tentatively but his voice faltered as he saw Zeito's slightly panicked expression looking down at the unconscious Taito. It was always so rare to see expressions on his brother's face, so to see one of such magnitude deeply scared Kaito. "Zeito? What's wrong? It's okay. Our plan worked! We can get out of he-"

"**TAITO!"**

Kiku's horrified shriek tore through the night air making both Kaito and Zeito freeze up. Kaito looked up in fear, but didn't see Kiku anywhere in the vicinity.

Zeito's eyes darted around until he spotted the source of the scream. Kiku was standing on an adjacent building to the parking lot. Zeito knew Kiku had the strength to bust out of his trap eventually, but he thought he would have had more time!

She was snarling down at them with a livid expression angrier than anything they had seen on her face all night. Tears welled in Kiku's eyes as she screamed at them.

"**I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT!" **

Kiku's eyes closed momentarily before she snapped them back open to reveal her vibrant glowing eyes.

Zeito's heart dropped and froze as he looked onto Kiku going into yandere mode. She was only NOW going into...?

But then Zeito remembered the passing comments from Taito. Kiku had never been a yandere. She was something known as a yangire: someone who could fluctuate into and out of insanity whenever they pleased.

She had only been playing with Zeito back at the hardware store. She was only now getting serious...

Zeito's hand darted into his pocket.

He was out of yo-yos...

Zeito looked up panicked as cold sweat mixed with blood. There was still hope. If Kiku was now going into her yagire mode, maybe there was a chance she would be slower and not as smart, like Taito became when he entered his yandere mode.

It was then, upon thinking that, Zeito blinked and Kiku disappeared.

No...Kiku hadn't just disappeared.

She was moving faster than Zeito's weakened vision could even see...

Kaito's pained scream set Zeito's entire system on ice.

Zeito turned in place, seemingly as if in slow motion. His eyes widened and his blood ran cold in contrast to the fresh warm blood that he watched splatter in all directions. The pain that was coursing through his system didn't matter anymore. The emotions plastered all across his face didn't matter. Nothing else mattered that night other than his failure

He had broken his promise...

As Zeito turned, he was met with Kaito falling forward, a horribly pissed off Kiku still in mid-swing with her bloodied Katana.

Zeito watched Kaito fall with a horrified expression on his features. This night couldn't be real.

Real time resumed, and Zeito made a full turn and moved forward to catch Kaito. He opened his mouth, but before Kaito's name could tear from Zeito's unused throat, Kiku appeared in front of him for a split second, her maniacal expression burned into his brain forevermore before she disappeared again.

Zeito's scream was lost as his back was ripped open with Kiku's long serrated blade. Kaito and Zeito slammed into each other, but Kiku wasn't done with them yet.

Kaito screamed again as his side was met with the long blade splattering blood in all direction. But before he fell backwards, Kiku was on the other side of them cutting into Zeito's legs.

A gash appeared along Kaito's chest.

A nasty cut made its way along Zeito's arm.

Kiku turned Kaito's momentum backwards to kick him back towards Zeito.

Zeito was slashed back towards the ground before he even registered he had been knocked into the air.

She was all over them. Seemingly in multiple places at once. She was too fast...

Zeito tried to see but she was just a red and white blur. He couldn't focus on her. She was all around them. Killing them. Bleeding them out.

None of these cuts were aimed to kill. She was trying to hurt them. She wanted them to feel pain before she delivered the final blow.

Zeito and Kaito slammed into each other violently for the second time. Zeito blinked as he looked at Kaito covered in nearly as much blood as he was now. Kaito blinked in turn as he looked at Zeito confused; like a child would look at a parent if they didn't know what was going on.

Kaito opened his mouth to speak but his voice hitched along with Zeito's breath as they heard the sure sound of metal meeting flesh.

Both Shions looked down to see the long piece of metal joining the two now...

Kiku had delivered the final blow and stabbed through them both...

They stood there is silence as the storming wind howled and the first flash of lighting set the night sky ablaze. It was eerily quiet and not a thing moved. Zeito wondered if this was reality. Could reality ever be so quiet?

Kiku's blade was ripped out violently as the thunder roared through the parking lot, chasing after its lightning. All Zeito could see was Kaito's expression as he fell. Kaito's expression as they hit the ground in silence. Kaito's expression as the blood pooled around them.

No...

This isn't how Zeito had wanted it to end.

There were still so many things Zeito had wanted to tell Kaito. Everything he had wanted to say to Kaito...

To thank Kaito for believing in him when no one else did. To tell Kaito how grateful he had been for accepting him into such a wonderful family. For being his friend and brother. All the things Zeito had left unspoken.

No! It couldn't end like this!

Zeito reached out to Kaito. He tried to say something...anything. To let Kaito know how much everything Kaito had done for him had meant to Zeito.

Why would nothing leave his mouth? Tears began to well in Zeito's eyes in frustration of how hard it was to express himself when he wanted to.

Why was Kaito smiling?

Why was Kaito looking at him like he already knew everything Zeito wanted to say? Kaito just...smiled at Zeito as he closed his eyes.

It...It couldn't end like this...


	8. Chapter 7

Kiku angrily swiped her blade to get the excess blood off of it. A stab through the chest like that was too good for them. The both deserved to get their head cut off for what they had done to Taito! Zeito's lovely face mounted on her wall actually sounded quite appealing to Kiku. She approached them as she licked her lips. She was going to enjoy this.

"Stop..."

Taito's voice halted Kiku in her tracks as she looked back to her fallen partner. Taito was picking himself off the ground using the smashed car as support. His eyes were still a brilliant red, but Kiku noted that they were not glowing brightly as they had been all night. This was probably why he had his auditory functions back online. She wondered how coherently he could speak though...It always fluctuated with his anger.

"The blue one is mine!" Taito snarled.

Kiku's eyelids lowered in boredom. She wasn't even interested in the blue Shion. She had been going over to decapitate Zeito. But Taito was telling her he wanted the first kill of that night and Kiku figured she could probably let him have that. She stepped aside for the yandere Shion to do his business.

Taito grabbed his aching head with one hand while picking up his dropped icepick with the other. The moment he stood up, he swooned as the whole world began to spin. His eyes flicked from red to magenta and then back to red.

He had a hard time keeping his vision from doubling. Taito gave a last snarl before he stomped into the pool of blood of his brothers. He couldn't even remember why he was angry any more. He just knew the blue one had to die for some reason.

He raised his ice pick.

What had the blue one done again? What was his reason for wanting to kill him? He couldn't for the life of him remember...

"Taito Nii-sama, don't!"

Taito blinked as the young and muffled voice entered the scene. Before he could connect two and two together, Nigaito Shion came stumbling over Kaito and Zeito to stand in front of Taito before extending his arms to try to defend his two brothers.

"You can't kill Kaito nii-san! Kaito nii-san loves you!" Nigaito said through his scarf as he looked up at Taito fearfully who still had his icepick poised to strike.

Taito blinked several times as he looked down as his youngest brother. Nigaito was the epitome of innocence when it came to the Shion family; Taito vaguely remembered making a vow to protect Nigaito. And yet...Here was Nigaito, standing against Taito while his overly long coat was being drenched in the blood of his two older brothers who lay at his feet.

"Ni...Nigaito..." Taito stuttered as his eyes began to dull back down to purple.

"That's right, Taito Nii-sama! It's me!" Nigaito nodded happily as he looked up at Taito, not at all backing down as he looked at the point of the ice pick.

Taito's eyes widened in shock as he took a step back before the ice pick fell from his grasp and clattered to the ground.

Where was he?

He couldn't remember where he was. He couldn't remember anything to account for the last few hours. The last thing he could remember was showing the Master the flowers he had picked for her that afternoon when he had been looking for an excuse to get her off of Zeito. What had happened after that? Why was he outside? Why was Nigaito covered in blood? Why were Kaito and Zeito on the ground? What the hell had happened?!

"Are you going to kill the brat or WHAT?!" Taito gasped and winced at the same time as the dread he experienced at the sound of Kiku Juon's voice reverberated through his entire system.

"GET ON WITH IT!" She screamed. It scared Taito to the core whenever this woman was around. Why was _SHE_ here?!

Taito rounded to look at Kiku fearfully, who blinked at him in return when she noted the color of his eyes.

This fact made her glowing and excited yagire eyes dull down in disappointment as she narrowed her eyes

"You're not going to kill him are you?" Kiku asked in boredom, her disappointment apparent to everyone still able to listen. Taito opened his mouth but was unsure of what to say. He quickly glanced back at Nigaito who didn't have any intention of moving away from his brothers.

"I want to see someone DIE tonight!" Kiku shrieked as her red eyes flared up again in anger "I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE TIMES WHEN YOU AND I USED TO KILL EVERYONE IN OUR WAY TOGETHER! IF YOU WON'T KILL HIM, THEN I WILL!"

Taito's felt a chill run up his spine as he heard Kiku's blade swipe in the wind as she drew her katana back to charge.

"KIKU! NO!" Taito screamed as he turned to the red haired woman. But, to his dread, Kiku was no longer behind him. She was beside him, passing him. How was she so fast? There was no way he would be able to stop her from slaying his youngest brother. He tried to turn back, but she was already past him, already swinging her blade at the unsuspecting youth.

"KIKU!"

The blade stopped inches from Nigaito's face as something akin to the sound of a cracking whip shot through the dark. Kiku blinked as she looked at the long black tentacle wrapped around her wrist as it prevented her from taking her much wanted kill of the night.

"What the _hell_?!" Kiku snarled, wondering what,exactly was wrapped around her wrist. She rounded back behind her to see who was attached to this...This THING.

Kiku's eyes widened in terror as she saw the large black monster standing behind them. It looked like a 10 foot tall dog, only it had hundreds upon hundreds of eyes spread all over its body. It was covered in whipping black tentacles and writhing black hands while its mouth was lined with rows of teeth. This had to be something out a horribly messed up nightmare.

Kiku screamed as the tentacle dragged her backward with ungodly strength and lifted her into the air, before more tentacles and hands began to wrap around and restrain her. Nigaito screamed and hid behind Taito as the creature opened its mouth and filled the night air with a thunderous and inhuman roar.

"W-WHAT?!" Taito blinked in disbelief at what he was seeing. What was THAT?! What was this creature in front of him?! What was going on? Was this night even real? Taito put a hand out to keep Nigaito safely behind him.

"LET ME GO!" Kiku roared back at the creature as her anger replaced her brief spell of fear. How DARE this thing stop her from getting her kill of the night?! It had ruined EVERYTHING! If it wanted to be that pesky, then it was going to pay the price. Kiku didn't care how big this thing was, she WAS going to kill tonight.

Kiku switched the katana into her other hand before she stabbed the main appendage holding her.

The hell dog screamed in pain as Kiku dug her blade into it angrily. However, instead of letting Kiku go, Kiku was tossed up into the air. She blinked before she realized what had happened. She was upside down in the air, before darkness and hundreds of teeth engulfed her, and the hell demon clamped her into his mouth.

There was a pause, and the night was silent, apart from the howling wind, as Kiku disappeared into the thing's mouth. However, the peace was disturbed quickly as Kiku's blade ripped into the side of the monster's cheek. There was another pained scream before the dog crunched down on Kiku filling the night air with the sound of horrible crunching alongside Kiku's piercing screams of agony.

Blood began to flow freely from the thing's mouth as it began to viciously chew on the screaming Yangire in its mouth.

"KIKU!" Taito screamed again as he dashed forward snatching up his icepick off the ground.

"Taito Nii-sama!" Nigaito called after him in fear, but he dared not move with such a scary monster in front of him.

"LET HER GO!" Taito bellowed as he bounded all 10 feet to land on top of the creature's head. Out of yandere mode, Taito could think clearly, and was already thinking steps ahead. Instead of going for Kiku, he brought his icepick down into one of the hundreds of eyes that looked like it could have been one of the main ones.

The creature howled in pain yet again and in its screaming fit, Kiku was released from its mouth as Taito had planned.

Kiku tumbled out, a mess of blood and sparking ligaments. She looked horribly injured but alive. Taito speculated it was nothing his wonderful Master couldn't fix.

Taito made to jump off the monster before it could counter act, however as Taito made the action, his foot refused to move.

Looking down, Taito's eyes widened as he saw a black hand producing from the destroyed eye, grabbing his ankle.

What the hell was this thing?!

Tentacles after tentacles erupted out of various points of this creature's back. Taito was coiled around multiple times, ensnared like a boa constrictor's prey. Taito cried out in pain as this thing began to crush him. He struggled, but Taito's yandere strength had left him and he felt rather weak. His struggles didn't faze the creature as it crushed the air out of him. Taito screamed in pain as his whole body felt like was being caved in.

"TAITO NII-SAMA!" Nigaito screamed as he ran forward, but Nigaito didn't know what to do. He stopped as he saw the bloodied mess that was once Kiku in front of him. This thing was going to kill his brother...

"STOP!" Nigaito screamed at this thing in terror, "PLEASE DON'T KILL MY BROTHER! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE STOP!"

Nigaito gasped as a hand was placed on his shoulder roughly. Nigaito looked over at the one standing next to him and he was terrified to see Zeito drenched in blood glaring at this monster. How could Zeito stand? When Nigaito had arrived, he had though Zeito must have been dead.

"KAGEITO STOP!" Zeito screamed.

The creature immediately paused upon hearing Zeito's voice. Nigaito's gasped as he rounded to the creature. Taito was thrown violently to the side and the purple Shion crashed into a building wall before he tumbled to the ground painfully.

The creature, on the other hand, sunk into the ground where it had come from and disappeared.

"Taito Nii-sama!" Nigaito yelled as he ran forward to his older brother.

Zeito watched Nigaito run off as his shadow began to morph and the small black and white Shion appeared behind him.

"Was I not playing right?" Kageito asked worriedly as he looked up to Zeito. He didn't understand why Zeito had told him to stop so angrily. He was POSITIVE he had seen Zeito, Kaito, Taito, and the red girl playing a game. He had only been playing exactly as they had. Why would Zeito scold him?

He approached Zeito's side, and looked up at Zeito's face to see if Zeito was still mad at him.

"Did I do bad?"

Zeito looked down at Kageito. It would be wrong of him to tell Kageito he had done wrong when all Kageito had done was save their lives. But he wished he could explain to the youth what was and wasn't a game.

"No... You did good, Kageito. You did...really...g-"

Zeito received a red screen all across his vision as his system shut down and he fell forward unable to stand anymore. He was unsure how he had found the strength to stand in the first place.

Kageito blinked as Zeito collapsed into a second pool of blood as opposed to the first one that Kaito was still lying in. There was a trail of blood connecting the two where Zeito had dragged himself forward to speak to Kageito. Kageito thought the two connected pools looked rather neat.

"Hey Zeito, are we playing a new game now?" Kageito asked as he poked at Zeito's head, "Wait! Don't start playing yet! I don't know the rules yet! How do you play? Zeito? Zeeeeiitooo~"

"Taito nii-sama! Taito nii-sama!" Nigaito yelled as he ran to his purple brother's side. The purple haired Shion lay against the wall as he breathed heavily.

"Are-...Are you okay?" he squeaked, reaching Taito's side.

"Y-yeah..." Taito groaned as he held his chest.

"Are you sure?" Nigaito asked looking at Taito worriedly. Taito blinked as he looked over at the young Shion looking at him. Nigaito was looking at him with concern even though he fully knew that Taito had just tried to kill Kaito and Zeito. Despite this, the green Shion was still concerned about his safety?

Taito couldn't help the smile that graced his features. He'd forgotten why he liked Nigaito so much.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. It looks worse than it really is. I'll be fine. You should worry about yourse-"

Taito went to pat Nigaito on the head, but before his hand could land atop the green hair, a foot was met with Taito's face and Taito was violently thrown from his position next to the wall and hurled into the street.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH NIGAITO!" Akaito screamed with his foot still in the air from the kick. Kikaito landed next to Akaito as he jumped down from the rooftop Akaito had just bounded from.

"Nigaito! What are you doing here?!" Kikaito asked in shock.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Akaito snarled as he stomped towards Taito, fear and anger running his system. He wasn't joking.

"Wa-wa-wait! Akaito nii-san! It's okay!" Nigaito yelled as he ran in front of Akaito to protect his purple brother, who was clutching a bloody nose as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Taito nii-san is a good guy again!"

Akaito blinked.

"He wha-?" However, before Akaito could ask Nigaito what he had meant, his eyes found themselves on the sight in the background.

"OH MY GOD! KAITO!" He screamed running past Nigaito to his blue twin brother.

The Master ran up to the bloody scene. She was so confused. Nigaito was helping a bloody-nosed Taito to his feet, Kikaito looked to be standing over a mutilated Hatsune sister model, Kageito was poking an unmoving Zeito, and Akaito held a lifeless Kaito in his arms.

"Master! He's still breathing!" Akaito called, out trying his hardest not to cry.

The Master blinked unable to process it all.

WHAT HAD HAPPENED!?

A lightning fork flashed across the sky once more and the very first droplets of rain finally came crashing to the ground.


	9. Chapter 8

The early rays of sunlight were unseen that terribly early morning by the violent clouds that were releasing rains in buckets. The wind howled louder than ever and rattled the windows of the Shion manner.

Akaito was having a really bad case of déjà vu. Last week he had almost died, been stabbed multiple times and was brought within an inch of his life. Yet despite all that, the Master had been able to fix him up in a few hours to make him look and feel like nothing had happened.

Akaito had been scared that Kaito and Zeito had died tonight, yet here they were in the living room with not a speck of blood on them, despite the fact they had been _drenched_ in blood not yet 2 hours previously. The only one who looked worse for wear was Taito who, per usual, refused any treatment from the Master.

Taito was covered in more bandages than usual, looking akin to that of a whipped puppy as the Master screamed at him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" the Master screeched at the top of her lungs, " RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT AND ATTACKING YOUR OWN BROTHERS!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Other than the Master screaming her head off, the whole living room was tensely silent. The main 6 Shions the Master owned were present. Kikaito and Nigaito sat on the couch, averting their eyes from the scene of the verbal lashing the Master was giving Taito in front of them. Kaito was in the main armchair with an expression as unreadable as Zeito. Akaito and Zeito leaned on walls, on opposite sides from each other, observing the scene. No one was quite sure where Kageito had disappeared to. All other Shions who had been present at the birthday party had been sent home to their respective Masters.

Taito didn't open his mouth to respond to the Master's shrieking accusations and questions. He merely bowed his head and look at his feet like a child who had just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU?!"

The Master clenched her teeth together as Taito refused to look at or speak to her. What could have possibly made him act this way?

Everyone in the room blinked as the soft trickle of laughter reached everyone's ears. A few eyes turned to Taito, but it was not Taito who was laughing. Everyone then followed to the sound of laughter to the wall that Akaito leaned against. Akaito had a hand over his eyes trying to stifle his amused laughter.

Not a word was uttered as everyone stared at Akaito in disbelief wondering how he could find anything funny with the current situation.

"'_What am I going to do with you_?'" Akaito gasped in between his laughter. _"'What am I going to do with you' she says! Like she's going to slap him on the wrists and ground him!"_

Akaito's soft laughter soon turned heavier and darker as it filled the entire room. Akaito did his best to wipe away his tears of laughter, but they refused to stop. Instead, Akaito just forced the biggest smile he could muster onto his features as he looked at his master.

The Master blinked as she stared at the unnerving smile. It was no smile Akaito had ever worn before. It was hard to look at, like the smile was a heavy weight gripping at her heart.

"What?" Akaito asked as he realized all eyes were on him. He gave a short laugh again. "Doesn't anyone else think that's funny?"

"A-Akaito...Are you okay?" The Master stuttered.

The forced smile upon Akaito's faced shattered at the Master's words and was violently replaced with fury as he shoved himself off the wall and stomped towards his master.

"Am I OKAY?! AM I OKAY?! Do you THINK I'm okay?!" Akaito screamed forcing himself directly into the Master's face, causing her to almost stumble backwards in fear.

"Kaito and Zeito were almost _murdered_ tonight by TAITO! He's a murdering Irregular and all we're gonna do is...What? Ground him? Put him on time out?! Wash his mouth out with soap?!"

The Master hated how Akaito was looking at her. It was terrifying. She looked around the room as if searching for assistance to form her next sentence before looking back at Akaito frightenedly.

"A-A-Akaitio...what else am I supposed to d-"

"DECOMMISSION HIM!"

The collective gasp shared by Master, Nigaito and Kikaito fell upon deaf ears as Akaito continued to glare at his Master. The Master was the first to break the horrific staring match before she looked anywhere but at Akaito. She tried looking at each of the other brothers in the room for help.

Nigaito whimpered on the couch next to Kikaito. It looked like he was struggling to speak up, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Kikaito was nearly half way off the couch. It looked like he was fighting with himself to get in between Akaito and the Master, but something was holding him back.

Taito was staring very intently at a corner in the room trying his hardest to not listen to what was happening in front of him. Kaito, over in the armchair, had one hand over a fist that he was leaning his chin on. Like Taito, he too was staring intently into nothingness, only Kaito wore a blank expression like he hadn't heard a single word Akaito had said to his Master. He looked like he was thinking about another subject entirely.

Zeito offered no refuge either. He continued to lean against the wall behind Kaito with his arms crossed. His blank expression gave no clues that he was at all bothered by this terrible situation in front of him.

Tears fell freely from the Masters eyes as she felt utterly alone and helpless. No one would help her as she continued to receive this verbal beat down from Akaito.

"TAITO IS A MURDERER! A CRAZED PSYCHOTIC YANDERE! HE'S BEEN LIVING WITH US FOR YEARS! FOR YEARS, WE HAVE BEEN HOUSING A _MUDERER_!"

The Master flinched at Akaito's raised volume. Akaito never yelled at the Master unless he was joking and there was absolutely nothing humorous about this.

"I-I didn't know th-"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!" Akaito bellowed, "You MADE him! How could you not know he KILLED PEOPLE?!"

"B-b-but...Taito's never hurt anyone before..." The Master whimpered in fear as the tears welled in the corners of her eyes. Akaito blinked nonplussed as the comment punched him in the face.

"He's...Never hurt anyone?...NEVER HURT ANYONE?!" the tears welling in the Master's eyes were only matched by the angry tears staining Akaito's own eyes, "WHEN ZEITO BROUGHT ME TO YOU LAST WEEK COVERED IN STAB WOUNDS, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK HAPPENED?! DID YOU JUST ASSUME I FELL DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS?!"

For a moment, there was silence. Master stared at Akaito, stunned as this new bit of information seemed to sink in. Akaito breathed heavily, his anger nowhere near beginning to dwindle. The Master eyes darted over to Taito, before darting over to Zeito almost begging them to back her up.

"B-b-but..." The Master struggled to find any words that could help her, "Zeito, didn't say anything back then so I figure-"

"ZEITO NEVER SAYS ANYTHING!" Akaito threw his arms up into the air in outrage, "YOU JUST FIGURED IT WAS ALL OKAY BECAUSE ZEITO _DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING_?!"

"I-I-I-I thought you'd tell me what happened when you wanted to...I didn't know that-...I didn't mean-..."

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY STUPID?! HOW THICK-HEADED CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE?!" Akaito roared directly into the Master's face.

"W-w-well I-I-I-I-" The Master attempted to stutter back, but Akaito was screaming at her again; taking his pent up fear and anger out on her. The whole room was silent as every last Shion watched the one sided screaming match in horror. The only one whose eyes were not glued on Akaito was Taito, who was still strangely avoiding eye contact with the whole scene despite the fact that someone was treating his precious master so harshly.

Every Shion who wasn't involved with the painful scene whipped their eyes to the side as Kaito pushed himself out of the arm chair calmly. His expression was still blank as he walked towards the screaming match slowly.

"This is YOUR fault!" Akaito continued to roar at their master, "This is all your fault for making all of your messed up little Frankenstein copies of Kaito! What's stopping the rest of your crappy creations from going insane?! We need to report this to the authorities and decommission ALL of your-"

Akaito was in mid-scream when the open palm struck him across the face.

Akaito blinked in disbelief but before he was able to clutch his cheek where his twin brother had struck him, Kaito grabbed the front of Akaito's coat and hefted him off of his feet to bring Akaito's face inches within his own.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Kaito hissed with venom like no other. His blank expression was gone and replaced with what looked to be disappointment and rage, "We're aren't going to speak a WORD of what happened tonight to _anyone._"

Akaito couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kaito had been the one who had almost DIED at the hands of Taito tonight! He should have been on HIS side.

"Taito isn't the only fuck up the Master has made! Kageito has tried to kill all of us on multiple occasions!" Akaito retorted back, " If there's something wrong with them, then any of her other stupid copies of you could be dangerous! We need to tell-!"

"And what makes YOU so different?!" Kaito roared back at Akaito, "You think just because you and I were made by Crypton that we're safe?! That not every Vocaloid in the world has the ability to become Irregular?"

"But-!"

Akaito didn't get a chance to retort as Kaito brought him so close, their foreheads were crashing into each other.

"Do you realize what will happen if we tell anyone what happened here tonight? We aren't people with rights, Akaito! We're Vocaloids! Robots! They aren't gonna put us on trial and assess if we're dangerous or not! The first thing they'd do is lock Master up and then disassemble ALL of us. Not just our brothers she's made. Every Vocaloid she has ever been responsible for will be decommissioned while our Master will rot in jail for the rest of her life for being dubbed responsible for all of those murders you're so intently blaming Taito for! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, AKAITO?!"

Akaito was slammed roughly back to his feet as Kaito released him. Akaito wasn't one to cry often. He was the man of the family that set examples for everyone. But what Kaito had said to him tonight had really shaken him up. Kaito was right. Akaito hadn't been listening to himself. Now that he was looking back on his words with Kaito's new insight, he was horrified with himself and the whole situation. Akaito just bit his lip and did his very best to keep his soft sobs as quiet as possible.

Kaito's act seemed to inspire Kikaito and Nigaito out of their frozen stupor. Kikaito immediately bounded off the couch and wrapped his arms around their horrified Master before leading her slowly to the open arm chair where Kaito had been sitting.

"This isn't Taito Nii-sama's fault though..."

Eyes turned to Nigaito who was looking at Taito. Taito's eyes weakly traced over to Nigaito. His spirits looked dead, as if it took all the strength he had to even look at Nigaito. Nigaito only gave his brother a hard look as he looked him over in turn

"I don't think he even knew what he was doing..."

This sentence clicked in Kaito's mind. Throughout the entire night, Kaito kept feeling like he had never been looking at or speaking to Taito Shion. It was if Taito had been a completely different person. Suddenly things began to make sense.

"No..."

Everyone blinked at the first words that left Taito's mouth since they had returned home. All heads turned to Taito who was looking at the ground again.

"I knew exactly what I was doing. Akaito's right. I need to be decommissioned before I hurt someone again."

A silence fell over the room once again as some eyes locked onto Taito, while other eyes flashed to the Master. The Master's expression was dead. It looked like she had experienced far too much for one day and all she could do was stare blankly out into nothingness. Kikaito rubbed her shoulder supportively, but the contact didn't even seem to be registering with her. There was nothing but a blank and horrified look upon her features as she looked forward at nothing.

Kaito took his eyes off his Master and locked them back on Taito before his eyes narrowed.

"Then you remember trying to kill me? You're telling me that you were fully in control of yourself while you tried to do so?"

Taito looked exhausted as he stared at the carpet. Even the slight nod he gave Kaito looked like it took a lot out of him. This only made Kaito glare.

"Why?"

Taito blinked at the question and took his eyes off the carpet to look at Kaito, "Why did you want to kill me?"

Taito seemed to be confused by the question before it became obvious he was struggling to come up with an answer. His eyes darted all around the room as his complexion paled.

"Because...I-"

"You don't even remember, do you?"

The small flinch Kaito witnessed from Taito told him it was the case. Kaito's eyes widened as it dawned on him.

"Wait...Taito. Do remember anything from tonight?"

"Yes! I mean...! I-!" Taito fought for words to convince Kaito he was telling him the truth, but the more he looked into Kaito's deep blue eyes, the more he was at a loss for words. All eyes were on him. Even Taito's precious Master was looking at him with her broken and horrified face that was shattering his mechanical heart into a million pieces.

"Why are you fighting to take blame?" Kaito's voice snapped Taito's attention away from his Master's grief stricken face.

"Because Akaito is right!" Taito looked at Kaito desperately. "I need to be decommissioned. Please...if there's any way Master doesn't have to be blamed for my actions. I'll do anything..."

This was the real Taito. This was not the monster Kaito had been face to face with all of tonight. Kaito could tell his brother's plea was sincere. Kaito looked at Akaito who looked at him in turn. A small nod was granted to Kaito by Akaito before Akaito wiped away the rest of the tears on his face.

"Then we don't tell anyone," Akaito nodded again as he spoke. "If we want to protect Master, then we don't tell a soul"

"Taito..." Kaito said gently, "If there's something wrong with your system that makes you act this way... We're going to figure out what it is. As a family..." Kaito looked around the room. Nigaito, Kikaito, and Zeito all nodded at Kaito and Akaito's decision.

"You're our brother. We're going to stick through this with you. For now, we will never mention this event to anyone. But in order for us to help you, I need you to tell us how long this has been going on"

Kaito looked over at Zeito and continued to speak to Taito as he stared at the black Shion.

"We need to know how long you and Zeito have been fighting like this. If we can get all of the information maybe we can figure out what's wrong with your system and fix it."

"What about Kiku?" It was Nigaito who spoke, "She seemed to know things that Taito didn't..."

Kaito blinked at Nigaito's remark. Kiku seemed to be acting as Taito's accomplice, but if Taito didn't remember anything during this violent bouts of rage then...what was the two's relationship?

"Nigaito makes a great point..." Kaito noted slowly, "It's possible Kiku may have the same bug at Taito. If anything, I'm sure she has more insight onto this situation. We should ask her some questions as well..."

Kaito turned to the Master again as did the rest of the Shions. The Master was still staring horrified at Taito. It was almost as if she couldn't hear anything anyone was saying.

"Master?" Kaito inquired gently to wake her from her daze. The Master blinked several times before it sunk in that she was being addressed. She looked over at Kaito slowly, her expression barely changing, "Where is Kiku?"

Another series of blinks was earned as the Master looked like she didn't understand Kaito's question.

"Kiku?" The Master asked confused.

"Yes," Kaito nodded, giving his master a warm and comforting smile as he put a hand on her shoulder. "She's the white and red Hatsune sister. Didn't you bring her home to fix her? Where is she? Is she still in the laboratory?"

"Oh..." The Master said forcing herself to try and think about something other than her horrible revelations about Taito. "No...I sent her home after I fixed her. I figured she was just a bystander and didn't have anything to do with what happened"

Kaito's eyes widened as he released the Master's shoulders. Both Taito and Zeito's heads snapped up in unison up hearing this information. The color drained from Nigaito's face. It was only Akaito and Kikaito who looked confused as to why this seemed to be bad news.

"Why?"

The master asked confused.


End file.
